


Children of the Night

by Lucyemers



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e04 Falling Darkness, Lewis Fright Fest 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyemers/pseuds/Lucyemers
Summary: "She thinks of them every October: the siblings, the children of the night, or so she has called them since the first year after."Robbie and James have always taken care of Laura, ever since that night. She'd do anything for them. Especially if it means she can stay with them forever.





	Children of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a bit down to the wire on Fright Fest this year. Life has been crazy. 
> 
> But I always have loved drabbles so I challenged myself with this one to tell this story in as few words as possible. 
> 
> Everything comes back to the OT3 with me these days.

_Laura_

She thinks of them every October: the siblings, the children of the night, or so she has called them since the first year after. Watching Dracula and christening them, hoping a camp nickname might give her distance. It doesn’t.This year the fear comes late- early November, and she drowns it- all on her own out at the pub. And--James, just across the street, come to take her home, their home, where the two of them will take care of her. Again. She goes to him. She doesn’t see the car headed for her, but she feels it. Then nothing.

_Robbie_

He thinks he’ll go mad with grief. He can’t lose someone like this again. But James feels a pulse and gives him a long look of such significance and says--”no hospital” and Robbie knows what that look means. A slight lift of the eyebrow, a question, a proposal. The same one he had given him, just a few years ago- the one that said, _“age difference be damned, but one day you’ll leave me, alone, for eternity, unless…”_ And love makes us do crazy things. So Robbie had consented to a bite that was so very like a kiss.

_James_

Her head is cradled in Robbie’s lap. She wakes. James knows there isn’t much time. He smiles at her, in a way he hasn’t before-all the teeth- so she might know him. But she always has known; she shows no surprise. She’s always known so much about the two of them, before any confessions. This is no different. She must know this is her only chance, or maybe she’s always been waiting to join the two of them, in this as in everything else. She nods. Robbie lifts her up. It will only hurt for moment. Then--she’ll join them. Forever. 


End file.
